Sweet Surpise at Every Corner
by badboylover24
Summary: Story Five of my True to Your Heart Series. Big Mac's sisters find out about his crush on Pinkie and convinced him to help her out with a party she's planning. However, Kaa and Hiss help out as well while Discord captures Celestia. Can the quiet stallion help the talkative Bearer of Laughter get their Princess back and confess his feelings to her? Everyone I do not own.
1. Big Brother's Little Secret

**Sweet Surprise at Every Corner**

**Summary: **Applejack and Apple Bloom, after finding out that quiet Big Macintosh has a huge on hyper Pinkie Pie, convinced him to help the party planner cater a big party. Discord uses this as a distraction, having Kaa and Hiss help out while he takes Celestia to his Labyrinth of Love. Can Big Mac and Pinkie Pie help their Princess when they get wind of this?

**Ch.1: Big Brother's Little Secret**

The sun was shining brightly over the bountiful Sweet Apple Acres farm as Big Macintosh was harvesting the last of the corn in the field. He got an early start at before sunrise and had an energetic breakfast. And since the cornfield was small enough for the Apple Family, he was able to finish the job before lunchtime. As he then hitched the full cart to his back, he spotted Applejack walking up to him, an annoyed look on her face.

"Big Macintosh," she said to him in a scolding tone, "did you get up early again to get a head start on the crops?"

"E-yup," he answered, his expression not changing. His sister just groaned in reply; he always pulls that stunt on her and Apple Bloom when they're sleeping or not looking.

"Why are ya always doin' that?" she demanded. "In case yer forgettin', this here's a _family _farm."

"I know," he said. "Just lookin' out for ya." Applejack just rolled her eyes in reply. Big Mac has a tendency to take his big-brother role seriously and watch out for his little sisters. But he can't "mommy" them forever.

"Big Mac," Applejack then said, "pretty soon, yer gonna have to use that responsibility for somepony else besides Apple Bloom 'n' me. I mean, isn't there someone ya got a likin' for?" Before Big Mac could answer—

"Hi, Applejack! Hi, Big Mac!" The two siblings turned to see Pinkie Pie propping herself up on the fence.

That's when Big Mac froze. He felt his face get warmer, and his legs get wobbly. His heart skipped five beats, and a drop of sweat began trailing down the side of his head. Applejack noticed this but decided to ask about it later; she doesn't want to keep her friend waiting.

"Howdy, Pinkie," she said to her with a smile.

"H-Howdy…Pinkie," Big Mac stuttered with a slight gulp. Okay, now he's _sounding _weird.

"What brings y'all over here?" Applejack then asked as she went up to the pink pony.

As Pinkie answered her question in one incredibly huge run-on sentence, Big Mac watched her with a shy smile. What he has never told his sisters, his grandmother, or her sisters' friends was that he actually has a big, HUGE crush on Pinkie Pie. Not only is she super cute, especially with her love for parties and games, but she's also willing to bring a smile to anypony's face. Her big smile _always _seems to brighten up his day.

The reason he never told anyone about his feelings for Pinkie (not even Pinkie herself) was because he's too nervous. He practically a stallion of few words; she's a mare of a thousand. He's quiet; she's loud but a wonderful singer. He keeps to himself; she expresses herself. How can a filly like her ever love back a shy stallion like him?

"Well, see ya later, Applejack," Pinkie Pie then said, snapping the red pony out of his thoughts before leaving.

"Bye, Pinkie," the cow-filly called as she waved to her.

"Bye…" Big Mac then called with a sigh, waving to her as well. When Pinkie was gone, Applejack turned to her brother.

"Big Mac," she asked with an arched eyebrow, "ya feelin' a'right?" Her brother blinked with a blush.

"Y-Yup," he stuttered. "Wh-What did yer friend want?"

"Oh, Pinkie was just tellin' me about this big party she's been asked to plan 'n' asked if I'd like to help. I told her I'm tied up at the moment, but I'll see want I can do. You sure nothin's wrong?"

"Y-Yup, just…hungry. I'll go see what's fer lunch." He then left to take the cart of harvested corn to the barn, his sister watching him with an unconvinced frown. As the Bearer of the Element of Honesty, she can tell when someone is lying. And Big Mac is known to be a bad liar.

_Somethin's botherin' him, _she thought to herself, _'n' I'm gonna find out what._


	2. Sisters Find Out

****Sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter. One part in it is gonna be a parody of a scene from one of my favorite episodes from Nickelodeon's TUFF Puppy. I won't tell you; it's a surprise. Enjoy.

**Ch.2: The Sisters Find Out**

A short while later, probably around late afternoon, Big Mac flopped himself onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He's never felt so nervous except when Pinkie's around. He's able to keep his cool because she's rarely around him, mostly just hanging out with his sister or planning parties. But now she started to come around the farm more often, and it's making him nervous.

Big Mac then lifted his head up to pull out a picture from under his pillow. It shows Pinkie Pie in the Sugar Cube Corner with him during one of her parties. He remembered at that time Scootaloo wanted to test out her new camera and asked if the two of them could pose for her. They agreed, and Big Mac wrapped his front leg around her shoulders as they stood by the cake and smiled for the camera. That was when he started to have feelings for the pink filly.

"Oh, why can't I tell her how I feel?" he asked himself, hugging the photo.

"Tell _who _how ya feel?" Big Mac cried out with surprise and dropped the photo when a female voice spoke up, he turned to see that it was his little sister Apple Bloom, who picked up the photo and gawked at it with surprise.

"Oh, my gosh!" she cried before looking up at her brother. "Ya got a crush on Pinkie Pie?!" Before he could answer, the little filly ran out of the room.

"Applejack, guess what?"

"Apple Bloom, NO!" Big Mac cried, running after his little sister. By the time he caught up to her in the kitchen, it was too late. Apple Bloom has already shown Applejack the photo and told her that he was hugging it. The cow-pony then turned to her brother in shock.

"You have a crush on Pinkie?" she asked him before a smile started to form on her face.

"What?" he protested with a deeper red face. "No!" His sisters just smirked at him, knowing that he's in serious denial.

"Oh, yes, you do," Apple Bloom teased. "You're in wuv with her." The red stallion glared at her in reply.

"I _ain't_ in 'wuv' with her," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "Just because Pinkie Pie's the cutest 'n' most bubbly filly I've ever—GIRLS, I'M IN WUV WITH HER!" The two sisters were taken aback as their brother threw himself at Applejack's front hooves. "WHAT AM I TO DO? YA GOTTA HELP ME!"

"Big Mac, calm down!" Applejack replied, pulling him up to his hooves. "Take a breather there first." Big Mac obeyed and slowly breathed in and out until he's his calm and collected self again.

"Sorry," he stated. "I'm just…"

"We know, we know," Apple Bloom replied. "Yer just worked up about yer crush on Pinkie Pie."

"Still," he answered with a frown, "what should I do?" Applejack then thought about it until she remembered this morning.

"I got it," she answered. "Remember this mornin' Pinkie Pie came over to ask for help with this party she was plannin'?"

"E-yup," he answered with confusion, "but…I don't get it…"

"What if we have you help out Pinkie with her party? That way, if you show her how helpful you are, she'll be more touched than Rarity with a pretty bouquet from Spike."

"And that should boost up his confidence enough to get him to tell her how he feels, right?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Exactly, lil' sister."

"Good," the little Earth Pony sighed, "'cuz I don't wanna do the love potion thing again. That was crazier than a bull after eatin' spicy chili."

"I'm glad ya learned yer lesson, Apple Bloom," she replied before turning to Big Mac. "I'll give Pinkie a holler 'n' tell her to expect ya, okay?"

"E-yup," he answered with a reluctant nod. He's unsure if the idea of helping Pinkie Pie would help with his love for her, but if it will work like his sisters say, he'll take that chance.

What the three siblings don't know is that at this very moment, two certain snakes with wings were spying on them and showing them all to their chaotic master.


	3. Honorary Serpentine Matchmakers

******Ch.3: Honorary Serpentine Matchmakers**

Within the ancient ruins of the Everfree Forest, Discord relaxed on his checker-patterned divan, watching the Apple siblings through his cotton candy cloud. He chuckled at the scene shown before him.

"Oh, the irony of it all," he stated. "Applejack's hard-working, not-much-of-a-talker brother has a crush on fun-loving, having-too-much-sugar Pinkie Pie. He even exploded at the thought of that little pink Bearer of Laughter."

"_I take it you have a plan, my liege?" _asked Sir Hiss.

"You bet," he answered before reclining onto the divan and picking up the heart-shaped picture of Princess Celestia. "Here's the thing: you two keep Big Mac and Pinkie busy and help them hook up. They'll be two busy with each other that they won't even know that I swiped Celestia."

"_But bosss," _Kaa replied, _"we don't know _anything _about matchmaking. Besidesss, what if they find out you've captured Celestia again? They'll know you've taken her to the hideout."_

"I've anticipated that old trick, Kaa," the Draconequus replied, tickling under the portrait's chin with a smirk. "Which is why I'm not going to take her _from _Canterlot. She'll be safe with me in the palace labyrinth. And if they do try to come to her rescue, I'll set up a few obstacles for them."

"_But like I sssaid before, we're _not _matchmakersss!"_

"It's not that hard; all you have to do is help that stallion out in impressing Pinkie Pie. There was a short pause in reply.

"_I…guesss we can give it a shot."_

"Good. Now get to it. In the meantime, I'll set out to woo my Celly-Poo." He then kissed Celestia's photo while cradling it in his arms.

"_Celly-Poo? Oh, give me a break…" _Discord then shot the cotton candy cloud a deadly glare.

"Just get moving, and don't mess this up! I need to woo Celestia long enough for her to agree to become mine forever!"

"_Yessir!"_ The vision vanished from the cloud before the fluffy substance floated away. Discord then stood up from his divan and snapped his fingers, vanishing in a flash to teleport into Castle Celestia.


	4. Colt like Big Mac

The song in this chapter is a parody of "A Guy Like You" from _The Hunchback of Notre Dame._ Enjoy!

**Ch.4: A Colt Like Big Mac**

As Big Mac walked towards the town, he felt himself getting nervous all over. What if he messes up? What if he says the wrong words to Pinkie? What if Pinkie says she's in love with another? Big Mac slammed his head into a nearby tree, frustration getting the best of him.

"I can't do this…"

"You are not going to quit now, are you?" asked a voice nearby.

"Not when your sssistersss came so far asss to ssset you up for thisss little date," another voice added. The red stallion turned to see Kaa and Hiss coiled beside him, crossing their wings as one would cross his arms across his chest.

"Who're you?" Big Mac asked with confusion. Applejack never got the chance to warn her brother about Discord's henchmen, so this is his first time meeting them.

"I am Kaa," the green python answered, placing his wing on his chest in greeting. "And thisss isss my comrade Sssir Hisss." Said yellow snake bowed to the Pony in greeting. Big Mac just eyed them suspiciously.

"'N'…what're y'all doin' here?"

"To help you with your love life, of courssse," Hiss answered. "We've overheard your talk with your sssistersss, and truth be told we happen to be…acquainted with them."

"Oh?" Big Mac asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Of courssse," Kaa assured him with a smile. "We agree that you and Pinkie Pie make the perfect pair." The stallion was still not convinced.

"But…she's speaks her mind, 'n'…I keep to myself…"

"They sssay that oppositesss attract," Hiss convinced him in a teasing tone. "And there'sss a good chance she will like you asss well. You are sssmart, hardworking, and reliable. You're a one-of-a-kind stallion."

**Hiss: **Ponyville, the village of lovers

It's glowing this afternoon

True, that's because the sun is high up

But still, there's l'amour

**Kaa:** Somewhere out there in daylight

Her heart is also alight

And we know the one

She'll have the glowing passion for

"Hmph," he scoffed. "There ain't no way Pinkie would go fer _me_. She deserves a more fun colt."

"Oh, you're being too modest," Kaa interjected. "You just need to take that first ssstep isss all."

**Kaa:** A colt like you

She's never known, kid

A colt like you

A mare does not meet

Everyday

**Hiss: **You got a look

That's all your own, kid

Could there be two?

Like you?

No way!

"And what is my first step?"

"Well, for ssstartersss," Hiss answered, poking him in the chest with a feather/finger, "ssstop doubting yourself. Not many ladiesss can go for a pessimist."

**Hiss: **Those other colts

That she could dangle

All look the same

From every boring

Point of view

**Kaa:** But you're a surprise

From every angle

By the sun above

She's gotta love

A colt like you

"But I—"

"No butsss, mister," Kaa countered. "You have to ssstop being ssso doubtful. Pinkie Pie will like you more if you're sssmiling a lot for her and being happy. Girlsss love a ssself-confident colt."

**Kaa:** A colt like you

Gets extra credit

Because it's true

You got a

Certain something more

**Hiss: **You see that face

You don't forget it

Want something new

That's you

For sure

"Well," Big Mac replied with a bit of thought, "she _does _try to have ev'ryone smilin'. I guess givin' her a smile could work."

"There you go," Hiss stated with delight. "And your ssstrength and hardworking persona isss sssure to make her like you more. You just have to prove thossse to her by showing her how helpful you are."

**Hiss: **Some mares give a start

At some Adonis

But then they crave a meal

More nourishing

To chew

**Kaa:** And since your heart

Is as big as your brawn is

No question of

She's gotta love

A colt like you

"But…aren't thar other strong stallions like me?" he asked with concern.

"Are you kidding?" Kaa replied. "Their ssstrength can never measure up to _yours_. Your big heart isss what makesss you ssstronger then all of them put together, and that'sss what really countsss."

**Kaa:** Call me a hopeless romantic

But, Big Mac, I feel it

**Hiss: **She'll love you so

Any moment, she'll come through

Your door

**Both:** Foooor

"You…really think she'd want that in me?" he asked, his hope rising.

"Of courssse, she would," Hiss stated. "A colt'sss heart isss what measuresss hisss happinesss. The bigger your heart, the happier you are. And that isss certain to fill Pinkie'sss heart with joy just to sssee you happy and sssmiling for her."

**Hiss: **A colt so swell

**Kaa:** A colt like you

**Both:** The joy you'll bring her

We'd be dense as a wall

Not believing she'll fall

For you-know-who

**Kaa: **Her heart's a bell

**Hiss:** And you're her bell ringer

**Both:** When she'll want ooh-la-la

Then she'll want you-la-la

She'll discover without fault

You're like a Wonderbolts

She's gotta love a colt

Like yoooou

Gotta love a colt like you

"You're right," the red stallion then said to them with a smile. "I _should_ do my hardest to make her happy."

"That'sss the ticket," Kaa replied before Hiss spotted Pinkie bouncing down the path towards them.

"Here she comesss now," he whispered. "Now don't forget; be ssself-confident and give her a sssmile once in a while to make her happy asss well." The two snakes then ducked into a bush nearby and hid themselves really good so that Pinkie won't spot.

Big Mac looked up and smiled when he saw Pinkie; she's just so cute when she's all bubbly. Soon she reached the taller Pony.

"Hi, Big Mac," she said in her cheerful self. "Applejack told me that you were gonna help me today with the party I'm planning."

"E-yup," he answered.

"Great!" she cheered. "Thanks, Big Mac! Oh, this is gonna be fun. Wait until you see what the party's gonna be!" The two of them then walked away side-by-side, Kaa and Hiss watching after them.

"Thisss matchmaking businesss appearsss easier than I thought," Kaa stated with a smile.

"Asss well asss fun," Hiss concurred with a sly grin of amusement. "We better ssstay clossse to them to assure that thisss worksss out."

"Ssspeaking of fun," Kaa replied as they then followed the two Earth Ponies, "I wonder how Discord isss fairing with Princesss Celestia."


	5. Private Meeting

******Ch.5: A Private Meeting**

Meanwhile at Castle Celestia, the Princess of the Sun was busy at her throne, signing papers and looking over certain situations concerning her kingdom. As she finished the last of them, a white Pegasus soldier entered the throne room and knelt before her.

"Your Highness," he said to her before he stood up, "I apologize for bothering you during your royal duties, but I have an important message for you from your sister." Celestia turned to him in reply as she lowered her quill.

"What did she say?" she asked with interest.

"She wishes to speak to you alone and privately in the center of the palace labyrinth as soon as possible," he answered. "She claims it concerns Discord." The Alicorn's amethyst eyes were then filled with intrigue before turning to her subjects attending to her.

"That is all for today," she said to them. "You may attend to any other duties you have. Other than that, please take the rest of the day off."

"Yes, Your Highness," her council replied with a bow. They then left the throne room as the Princess stood up from her throne.

"Is there anything else?" she asked the guard.

"Only that you should see your sister as soon as possible," he answered. "What she has found out is of great importance." She nodded in reply.

"Thank you," she said as she walked past him. "That will be all." As she walked towards the door, the Pegasus' eyes opened to reveal not a pair of sky blue in white eyes but instead a pair of yellow eyeballs with red mismatching pupils.

"As you wish…my Princess," he purred with a grin to show a certain snaggletooth in his teeth. He then looked down at his right front hoof, which then transformed into a lion's arm, and snapped his fingers to vanish in a flash of light.

Celestia, meanwhile, has made her way outside of the castle and took off into the sky to get to the labyrinth faster. She had told the guards that she was asked to see her sister in a private meeting and does not wish for them to come with her, so they stayed behind without question. Flying above the palace labyrinth, the white Alicorn looked around until she spotted it, a large round area circled by the tall hedges to create the center of the maze.

Celestia then flew downward and alighted onto the ground before looking around. The area consists of a large pearl gazebo at the north, a group of golden cherry blossom trees at the south, a round rose quartz garden table with matching chairs at the east, and the golden gates at the west as the only exit/entrance of the labyrinth center. But the Alicorn could find no signs of her younger sister.

"Luna?" she called out, looking around the area. "Luna, where are you?"

"Luna's not here at the moment," a familiar voice answered as there was the sound of a key turning in a lock to lock a metal door. "Please leave your message after the tone…"

"DISCORD!" Celestia turned abruptly to find the Draconequus locking the gates and dropping the key into a pocket built into his fur (chaotic magic, mind you).

"Oh, now Celly-Poo," Discord teased, crossing his arms across his chest with a stern but playful look on his face. "You know better than to start talking before the tone like that."

Celestia then took off into the sky…only to find an amber barrier above the area. Discord's doing, no less. She then blasted the barrier with a blue blast of energy, but it still stood when the smoke cleared.

"Sorry, my little creampuff," Discord called up to her, "but I don't want to take any chances." He then snapped his fingers, and her wings and horn vanished in a flash of light.

"Not again!" the Princess cried before falling back to earth…only to be caught by Discord's outstretched arms.

"Oh, there's no need to be timid, Tia," he purred, looking down at her affectionately. "I'm here." She then began to struggle to get out of his arms.

"Unhand me, Discord," she yelled. "Don't make me call for the guards!"

"I'm afraid they won't come, Celly," he replied, settling her back legs down to hold her in a dip. "I've made my barrier soundproof. And don't worry; we'll be staying here instead of going to my place for a change." Celestia looked up at him in shock.

"You mean…you've anticipated that and planned to send Twilight and her friends out on a wild goose chase?"

"You could say that," he stated with a shrug. "Taking you to my place just seemed a bit too predictable."

"You really have thought of everything," Celestia replied, looking into his eyes firmly but with a small glimmer of affection.

"I certainly have," he concurred. "But how about we make this a little interesting…with a little game? If you could avoid getting caught as I try to catch you in say…oh, half an hour? Then I'll let you go back to your castle. But if I do catch you~" He then brushed his tail tip up her stomach, causing her to suck it in and try not to giggle. "I get to tickle you for a full five minutes, not one second more or less. Think you can handle it?" Celestia then looked up at him with a mischievous smirk.

"As long as you don't go using your teleportation and wings," she replied slyly.

"Now if I go do that, it wouldn't be much of a challenge for me, now would it?" he replied with a sly smile. "And to show how fair I am even more, I'll give you a five-second head start." Celestia then thought about it…

"Alright," she answered, "you're on." Discord then settled her down on all four hooves.

"Alright," he purred, "get ready for the tickle frenzy of a lifetime."

"That is if you can catch me first," she teased back before dashing away. He just returned the smirk as he started counting:

"One little Pony, two little Pony, three little Pony, four little Pony, five little Pony!" Then he dashed off after her on all fours.


	6. 2 Great Times at Once

Just to let you know, this one scene is gonna be a parody of the one scene in the MLP episode Hearts and Hooves Day.

**Ch.6: Two Great Times at Once**

"Oh, bring the streamers over here, Big Mac!" Pinkie Pie called to the red stallion. Big Mac then took a mouthful of the streamers and walked up to Pinkie Pie, who's standing up on a stepladder against a beam. The pink filly then took one of the streamers into her hoof before tacking it onto the top of the beam with one of the tacks she's holding in her teeth.

_She's just so cute when she's excited about a party_, he thought to himself as he admires the twinkle of glee in her brilliant blue eyes. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the two of them, Kaa and Hiss hid under a table right next to them. Fortunately, there's a yellow tablecloth on the table, so the two Ponies can't see them.

"Looksss like it'sss going well," Hiss whispered to his green comrade, "but we need sssomeway to make thisss hookup thing actually work." Kaa then thought about it before snapping his finger feathers.

"I got it." He then slowly and quietly slithered his tail out from under the table and over to the stepladder. Hiss wondered what he's up to before he spotted the tail wrapping around one of the legs.

"Kaa, what are you—"

"WHOA!" Kaa shook the leg to make the stepladder shake, causing Pinkie to fall backwards.

"Pinkie!" Big Mac cried before catching her into his front legs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered with a beaming grin. "Thanks, Big Mac." She then opened her eyes and blushed when she saw the position they were in. She had no idea that Big Mac can be so…cute when chivalrous.

"Ya sure?" he asked, gently placing a hoof on her forehead while still holding her with the other arm. "Yer face is a little darker…Ya wanna sit down?"

"No, I'm alright," she answered, being her cheerful self and jumping to her hooves again. "Just lost my balance a little. C'mon, the streamers aren't gonna hang themselves up." She then went up the stepladder again.

"If ya say so," Big Mac replied with a shrug before picking up the streamers again.

"Wasss that really necessary?" Hiss hissed to Kaa with a glare.

"Hey, he caught her, didn't he?" the larger snake answered quietly. "And you sssaw her blush when she looked up at him. It'sss obviousss that she likesss him too."

"I just hope you know what you are doing," the yellow snake replied. "If we blow our cover, we'll be in big trouble for sure. And Master Discord will _not _be happy if they found out about thisss."

"If I know the bosss," Kaa replied, "he'sss probably busy having fun with Princesss Celestia."

*PPBM*~*BMPP*

"~I'm gonna getcha~!" Discord sang teasingly as he chased Celestia around the table. Celestia just couldn't help but giggle at his childish attempts as she tried to dodge him. Just then, he tackled her from the side and onto the patch of flowers under them.

"Forgot that the table comes apart for the extension, didn't you?" he purred before looking at the watch on his wrist. "Oh, and will you look at that. I caught you in five minutes and forty-three seconds."

Celestia knows that he's not lying; the time between when they started their game of tag and the time he caught her was indeed shorter than half an hour. How could she have forgotten about the extension part of the garden table?

"Well, looks like I won the game," the Draconequus said with a sly smile. "And we both know what that means…" Celestia gulped slightly before he wrapped his tail around her to hold up her front legs and leave her underbelly exposed.

"Discord, please," she whimpered. "I don't think I can handle it…"

"It's only going to be for five minutes," he purred before a timer appeared beside him and setting itself for five minutes. "Once the timer goes off, I'll stop and start our little game again. Ready…Go!"

The timer began ticking away, and Discord started his fun by slowly tracing little circles along her slim stomach with the tip of his talon. Celestia bit her lip at the gentle tingling going on against her weak spot, whimpering to hold back a giggle.

"C'mon…" he purred into her ear. "One little giggle isn't going to change anything." He then summoned forth two feathers and placed one on each of her sides. The Alicorn's eyes went wide as they then began tracing their tips up and down her sides and let out a whimpering giggle.

"That's a good girl," Discord purred before lightly kissing her neck to tickle it slightly as well. She then started to squirm, despite his holding her good.

"Now, now," he chuckled with a smirk. "None of that…" He then started to stroke her stomach lightly with the tip of his talons, tickling her more.

"N-No…" she whimpered, trying to hold back a snicker.

"Ooh, resisting, are we?" he teased slyly. "We better fix _that_." He then lowered his head to her stomach, and the Sun Princess's eyes went wide with horror at what he plans to do.

"Discord, no—"

PHHHHHFFFFFT! Too late…

*PPBM*~*BMPP*

Hiss silently and carefully placed one of the punch cups on the table just in between Big Mac and Pinkie Pie before quickly slipping his tail back under the table.

"Are you _sure _thisss will work?" Kaa asked him quietly.

"It'sss better than that ssstunt you pulled with the ssstepladder," the yellow snake answered as Pinkie turned to the glass from the punch bowl she was setting up.

"Oops, missed a cup," she said, reaching out for it.

"I'll git it," Big Mac said, reaching for it as well…only to touch Pinkie's hoof instead. They then paused for about five seconds before pulling their hooves away with surprised gasps.

"Sorry," they said to each other simultaneously. They then looked at each other before laughing at their funny moment. The two snakes, however, were able to detect the blushes on their faces.

"Alright, I'll admit it," Kaa said to Hiss. "That wasss a good ssstrategy."

"Ssspeaking of ssstrategy," Hiss replied, "I hope everything isss going alright with the bosss and the Princesss."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! DISCAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHA!" Princess Celestia laughed hysterically as Discord blew raspberries into her soft white tummy and tickled her sides alongside the feathers. "I HATE THAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Discord stopped the raspberries but kept on tickling her sides as he looked at the timer.

"No can do, Celestia," he said to her slyly over her laughter. "We still have a minute and fifteen seconds left. So…I think I'll continue with the raspberries." He then placed his lips on her stomach again and blew.

"ACK! NOHAHAHAHA FAIHAHAHAHAHA! STOHAHAHAHAHAH!"

*PPBM*~*BMPP*

"That's odd," Pinkie Pie said as she crouched down to the floor. "I thought I'd hung up all the lanterns. How did this one end up on the floor?" She then picked up the bright blue party lantern by its string…just as Hiss tipped over the bowl of confetti on the table above her to dump the contents onto her. Big Mac saw this and quickly rushed over to save the pink Pony.

"Pinkie, watch out!" He then stood over the surprised filly as the confetti fell on his head instead. Pinkie then turned onto her back and looked up with a surprised blush on her face at the red, confetti-covered stallion standing over her, a couple of excess pieces fluttering do the ground. As they then stared into each other's eyes, Hiss quickly slithered back to Kaa under the table.

"Well?" he asked as the green snake watched the two Earth Ponies.

"They're looking into each other'sss eyesss," he answered. "I think it jussst might have done the trick!" They then watched with silent excitement as the two of them started to inch their faces closer to each other slowly…closer and closer…the blushes on their faces becoming brighter…

"Big Mac?" Pinkie then asked with a small smile.

"E-yup?" he answered, the blush still on his calm expression.

"They're gonna kisss…" Hiss whispered with glee.

"C'mon, Big Mac," Kaa concurred quietly. "Give it to her on the lips…" They watched with big smiles as Pinkie then reached up to Big Mac's face with one hoof…

"You got some confetti in your mane," she said, brushing some colorful pieces out of the bangs of his orange hair. And cue the record scratch!

"AW, C'MON!" Kaa yelled, sticking his head out from under the table with a look of frustration.

"Kaa, you're going to get usss—" Hiss was cut off when the two Ponies turned to them with surprise. "Too late…"

"What are _you _two doing here?" Pinkie demanded, jumping to her hooves and scolding the two snakes like a disapproved mother.

"Uh, we…that isss…oh, dear," Hiss gulped, hiding behind Kaa, who rolled his eyes at him in reply.

"We were trying to get you two to hook up, alright?" he answered, causing Hiss to shoot a shocked glare at him.

"KAA!"

"Why would you wanna do that?" Pinkie then asked, arching an eyebrow at them.

"Because Big Mac hasss a crush on you," the green snake answered, holding his wing out to the red Pony. Pinkie turned with surprise to Big Mac, who started to blush like crazy.

"Big Mac…you…?"

"E-yup…" he answered in defeat. Then another thought came to her, and she gasped.

"Discord put you up to this so that he can get to Princess Celestia, didn't he?"

"We're _not _sssaying _anything_!" Hiss said quickly before Kaa could answer. Pinkie, however, was onto them.

"He _did_!" she cried. "Ooh, if I know him, he's probably taken her to his hideout right now!"

"No, he thought it would be too obvious," Hiss shot back. "He's keeping her locked up in the palace labyrinth at Canterlot." Realizing what he just said, the yellow snake covered his mouth with his wings and with an "Oops!"

"Now who'sss the big mouth?" Kaa growled, glaring at his comrade.

"We gotta tell the others!" Pinkie Pie cried to Big Mac, who nodded in concurrence before the two of them dashed out of the house.

"Oh, Discord'sss going to make beltsss out of usss," Hiss whimpered.

"What do you mean 'usss'?" Kaa replied, turning to him sharply. "_You _told them where to find the bosss!"

"What about _you_?!"

"All I did wasss tell her about hisss crush on her!"

"Just do me a favor and _shut up_!"

*PPBM*~*BMPP*

"Alright," Discord said, removing his lips from Celestia's stomach, "we're all done. Ready for Round 2, or do you want to skip right to the kissing?"

"They'll…they'll find…us…sooner or…later…" the Alicorn panted in between giggles. The Draconequus knew what she meant.

"I've anticipated that," he answered, "which is why I've set up all sorts of surprises in your labyrinth. That's the only way they'll get to you." Celestia just looked up at him with surprised impressiveness as he then went on. "So here's what we'll do for Round 2: Avoid me in our game of tag for half an hour, and I'll let you go. But if I catch out you before the half-hour's up, I get to make out with you for a full five minutes. Deal?" Celestia just smirked at him.

"Deal." Discord then freed her from his grip.

"Oh, and I'm deciding to give you a _four_-second head start, so…you better get running." The white Alicorn gawked at him in reply.

"What? That's not fair!"

"One little Pony, two little Pony…" Realizing that he's not joking around, Celestia bolted for it, hoping that the others will come to her rescue soon.


	7. Surprises of Labyrinth

******Ch.7: The Surprises of the Labyrinth**

A short while later, the Mane Six, along with Marvin, Lionwing, Pyrus, Spike, and Big Mac arrived at Castle Celestia and made their way straight to the labyrinth. There they saw the top of the entire maze covered with amber dome-shaped energy barrier.

"E-yup," Big Mac concurred.

"This must be part of Discord's work," Twilight stated with a glare.

"Nothing that a little energy blast couldn't fix," Marvin replied, taking out his blaster. "Everyone stand back." The others quickly got back as he then aimed his weapon at the barrier. He then fired yellow-white beam of energy at it to try and smash it. Instead, the beam bounced off and headed back at him.

"MARVIN!" Twilight screamed before Marvin jumped out of the way and the beam exploded into the ground and at his feet. The violet Unicorn quickly galloped to his side.

"Are you okay?" she asked her boyfriend with worry in her voice before hugging him. "You scared me there!"

"Yeah, I'm alright," he assured her as he stroke her back to comfort her, "but that barrier's tougher than I thought. I don't think any of your magic or attacks from Lionwing and Rainbow Dash is going to help either. It might even hurt them instead."

"Maybe some dragon fire ought to do the trick," Pyrus said, stepping forward. He was about to take a deep breath, but Fluttershy stopped him.

"No, Pyrus! You might set the labyrinth on fire, and Princess Celestia's trapped in there." Pyrus understood and stood his ground.

"I guess there's only one way to save the Princess," Lionwing said, pointing at the entrance that's wide open for them.

"Somehow," Rainbow replied, "that seems a bit too easy."

"If I know Discord," Rarity replied, "he must have a few tricks up his sleeves and is using them in the labyrinth."

"Rarity's right," Applejack said. "That labyrinth's prob'ly more dang'rous than a room full o' rockin' chairs to a cat."

"Then we better be careful in there," Twilight said. "Let's go!" The rescue team then charged into the labyrinth. They came upon a couple of paths, so they had to split up in order to find out which is the right path that will lead them to Princess Celestia. It went on that way until it was down to Pinkie Pie and Big Mac. The red stallion decided to use this chance to talk to the pink filly.

"Uh…Pinkie Pie?" he then asked as they walked down the path.

"Yeah, Big Mac?" she asked as she bounced alongside him, hoping to get a good view of the Princess's location despite the hedges' height.

"About…back at the Sugah Cube Corner," he then said timidly, referring to the party they were planning together. "Are ya…upset?" Pinkie stopped bouncing and turned to him with a surprised expression.

"Why would I be upset?" she answered. "You did it because you like me. I'm just surprised that Kaa and Hiss were willing to hook us up like that." They quickly dodged some pies thrown at them as part of Discord's trap.

"Well, truth be told," Big Mac said as they continued on, "I was 'fraid at first that you wouldn't like me back…but they convinced me that I have a chance with ya." They quickly crossed over a pit of chicken soup by jumping onto the giant pieces of vegetables floating in it.

"Of course, I like you," she stated when they got to the other side. "You're the sweetest brother Applejack could ever have. Not to mention one who can really speak his own mind." Big Mac turned to her as he blushed lightly.

"Yeah, but I mean…more than a friend," he stated as they made their way through some vines that have feathers instead of leaves to tickle them. "I like ya not just because yer cute; I like ya 'cuz ya want ev'rypony to be happy 'n' have a good time."

"Oh…" she replied with a shy blush on her face. "Really?"

"E-yup…" Pinkie Pie smiled in reply before looking ahead of the two of them.

"Big Mac, look!" she cried, pointing ahead of them. The red Earth Pony turned to see a golden gate ahead of them…and can hear voices coming from the other side.

"Discord…please…no…"

"Don't forget, Tia…I caught you under half an hour. Now you have to give me my prize…"

"Disco—MMMPH! Mmm…mmmmm…" The two Ponies quickly rushed forward and looked through the gate…and gasped at what they saw. Behind the gate is an area with a garden table and chairs, a cherry blossom orchard, and a gazebo. But what really shocked them was finding Discord holding Celestia on the ground, kissing her on the lips passionately. And the Princess had no choice but to return the kiss, her face blushing like crazy.

"Oh, I would've found this cute if I wasn't upset right now," Pinkie Pie whimpered before looking up at the gate's lock. "He might've locked it up."

"Don't worry," Big Mac stated before bringing out a piece of wire that used to be a paperclip. "I know how to get inside…and I have an idea how to help the Princess…"


	8. Love Shades Vs Chaotic Lover

Sorry for the long delay, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

******Ch.8: Shades of Love Vs. Chaotic Lover**

Celestia felt herself blush as Discord kissed her with fiery passion. His lips upon hers as always were driving her wild with love. And his hands and fingers caressing her curves gently are like those of a masseuse. Oh, why did he have to be a great kisser just like when they were teenagers?

Discord then pulled away slowly and chuckled at the deep red blush on her face before moving his head down to her swan-like neck.

"You are just so gorgeous when you blush like that," he purred before kissing her neck softly. She then whimpered at his touch, reluctantly wanting more.

"Dis…Discord…" Oh, how she wished things were the way they were. Just the way he kisses her made her miss what they had together before the Elements of Harmony sealed him away to save all of Equestria. But she knows she has to get away from him somehow. They can't stay like this…

Just then, she spotted something over the corner of Discord's shoulder. Big Mac and Pinkie Pie have somehow made their way into the area and are now creeping up from behind them. Pinkie then held up her front hoof in a shushing gesture to tell her to stay quiet. Then she pointed to the side before flapping her front legs to indicate wings and pointing at her forehead to indicate a Unicorn horn. She must be saying that she and Big Mac have found where Discord had locked away her wings and horn. Celestia then gave her a slight nod to indicate quietly that she understands.

Now all she needs to do is keep Discord distracted. If it worked before when this whole lovestruck Draconequus scenario started, it will work again. Carefully, she reached her head forward and blew softly into Discord's ear, causing him to shudder against her body.

"Ooh, getting a little frisky, are we?" he purred to her. "Me likey…" He then brought his head up to her to see her smiling at her mischievously.

"You're pretty frisky yourself, you know," she purred back, nuzzling his nose into his softly. He then chuckled in reply.

"Guess it's contagious then," he teased before kissing her along her chin. With a moan of delight, Celestia wrapped her front legs around his long neck to hold him.

"Oh, Dissy…" she sighed, enjoying the feeling of his lips there and hoping that this distraction will keep him occupied.

Seeing their chance, Big Mac and Pinkie Pie crept towards the gazebo, where a large Unicorn Horn and a pair of large swan wings were kept in a cage at the back. Celestia probably didn't notice them because she was trying to dodge Discord during their game of tag. Once there, Big Mac got out his pick.

"Keep an eye on 'em," he then whispered to Pinkie. "If Discord looks this way, warn me." Pinkie nodded and turned to the couple nervously as her possible colt-friend began to pick at the lock of the cage. He has to be very careful; one false move, and they're busted for sure…

_Click_. Big Mac smiled with confidence as the lock came undone. He then put the pick away and carefully removed the lock from the rings it was holding together. He then slowly but quietly opened the door and took the wings and horns out.

"Okay, I got 'em," he said quietly to Pinkie, who then turned to her. "Now what I want ya to do is take these to the Princess while I get Discord to chase me 'round." Pinkie gulped in reply.

"But…you might get hurt," she replied quietly. Big Mac then placed a comforting front hoof on her cheek.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I'll be careful." She then gave him a sad smile.

"Pinkie Pie Promise?" He smiled back before crossing his heart.

"Cross my heart; hope to cry; stick a cupcake in my eye." And he finished this by sticking his front hoof gently into his closed eye. Pinkie's smile became happier before going up to him.

"Well…take this for good luck then," she requested…and she kissed him on the cheek. His eyes went wide with a surprised blush before she pulled away. She just smiled at his reaction before quietly heading forward to hide behind the gazebo. Quickly snapping out of it, Big Mac quickly but quietly made his way over to Discord and Celestia.

"Oh, Discord…" said princess whispered into her lover's ear in a flirty tone. "Tell me…tell me what you love about me…in your words…" Discord smiled as he brought his lips from her chin to her ear.

"Your coat," he whispered, "is as white as a fluffy marshmallow cloud. And your mane is as wavy and colorful as veils in a summer breeze. Your eyes shine like a pair of amethysts that I never want to chisel. And your voice…oh, just listening to it, especially when you sing, makes my heart go—YEEOOOW!"

He roared out a yelp of pain when he felt someone slam hard onto his tail. Turning sharply, the chaos demon saw that it was Big Mac, who looked up at him with a taunting smile.

"I don't think yer reaction to her voice'll cut it, pardner," he said to him.

"How did you—Oh, you're gonna get it!" he roared, annoyed that someone stepped on his sensitive tail. He then turned to Celestia softly.

"Will you excuse me for a minute, Tia?" he asked sweetly. "I gotta take care of this." He then let go of her gently and pounced at Big Mac, who jumped to the side to dodge him.

"Yer gonna hafta do better than that," the red stallion taunted before he made a run for it.

"You can run," Discord growled, "but you can't hide…" He then flew after Big Mac to catch him and teach him a lesson. When he did, Pinkie Pie quietly crept as fast as she could towards Celestia, the wings and horn in her grasp. Although Big Mac assured her that he can handle Discord, she couldn't help but worry about him. After what she had found out, she couldn't stand the thought of loosing him.

She shook her head quickly. No, she can't think those things now. Big Mac's buying her time to get Princess Celestia's things back to her. She's not going to waste it just worrying about him now. She then made the rest of the way over to the white Alicorn's side.

"Pssst…" she hissed to the powerless Princess. "Princess Celestia…" Said Princess turned and gasped when she saw the Bearer of Laughter.

"Pinkie Pie?" she hissed quietly. "What are you doing here? _How _did you get in here?"

"I don't have time to explain," the pink Pony answered her. "I got your wings and horn here. We just need to get them on you so you can escape." Celestia nodded as she then brought out the three items and turned to the side to make sure that Discord is still paying attention to Big Mac. As she was, Pinkie first placed the wings on her silky back. They attached themselves to their proper place with a soft golden glow and stayed there. Once they were both on, Pinkie went up to the front of the princess with her horn in her grasp.

"Your Majesty," she whispered to her, "we just need to get your horn on, and then we'll make a break for it." Quickly turning to the smaller Pony, Celestia lowered her head so that Pinkie can attach the horn. It then glowed gold before staying there on her forehead. When it stopped glowing…

"UGGH!" The two Ponies turned to see that Discord had pinned Big Mac down with his paw and talon.

"Big Mac!" Pinkie Pie cried, worry in her voice at the thought of her beloved stallion at the mercy of the Master of Chaos.

"Got ya right where I want ya," Discord growled, sneering down at the red stallion scowling up at him. "Can the smart-mouth Pony run away now? I'm thinking…not." Big Mac shut his eyes shut and braced himself for his fate, one thought alone in his mind.

_Pinkie Pie…_

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and Discord blinked with surprise when he saw that Big Mac has vanished. He then turned to the side to see him appear again, this time next to Pinkie Pie.

"Big Mac!" Pinkie cried, hugging the red stallion by his neck. "Are you alright? I was so worried about you! Did he hurt you?"

"Nope," he answered with a sigh of relief, "I'm alright. Just my pride's injured is all." Celestia then turned to Discord and performed a telepathy spell.

"_You weren't _really_ going to hurt him, were you?"_

"_Of course not," _Discord answered. _"I was just going to teleport him out of here so we can continue our alone time."_

"_Just didn't count on him having back-up."_

"_Yeah. So…how about we give these two lovebirds a big finish to their victory?"_

"_Giving up so soon?" _she teased with a smirk.

"_Fraid so; running low on power again."_

"_Very well, my dear Discord." _Discord then crouched down with a smile hidden behind a scowl.

"You won't take my Princess away from me again!" he roared. He then charged at the three Ponies. Quickly, Princess Celestia activated a teleportation spell, and the three of them vanished. Discord stopped and sensed other teleportation spells within different parts of the labyrinth, a sign that the other search parties are being teleported out of it. With a smile at his success/defeat, he snapped his fingers and teleported himself out of the labyrinth and at the edge of the Everfree Forest, where Kaa and Hiss were waiting for them. The two snakes yelped when their master appeared before them.

"M-M-Massster!" Kaa cried, bowing before him so low as did Hiss that their heads were touching the ground. "We can explain…"

"It wasss my fault!" Hiss cried. "I told them where you were by accident! I swear!"

"Yeah, but _I _gave away our hiding place!" Kaa snapped at his yellow counterpart.

"Just quit it, you two," Discord said, holding up his paw to silence them. "I don't care whose fault it is. All that matters is that you got Pinkie Pie and Big Mac to hook up. Now let's head back to the castle; I'm pooped."

"You mean…you're not going to punish usss?" asked Hiss as they headed back to the castle.

"After all the hard work you did as matchmakers?" he asked with a smile. "Fat chance! Besides, tomorrow's another day for love~" He then flew off with the two snakes behind him.

"Bosss isss sure acting different," Kaa whispered to Hiss.

"Jussst don't jinx it," the yellow snake replied. "And who knowsss? If what he sssaid isss true, maybe we can make a career asss matchmakersss." Kaa smiled in reply.

"I like the sssound of that~"


	9. Quiet and Bubbly

Here's the last chapter. My next one is going to be Applejack/Peter le Pew (Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries), but I need some ideas. So if you could send me some in your reviews, that would be greatly appreciated. Oh, and please send me reviews on my Rango fanfics _One Legend to Another _and _Little Toy for the Grim Reaper. _Be sure to read the warnings before you do.

******Ch.9: The Quiet and the Bubbly**

Later as the sun was setting, Princess Celestia and the others returned to Ponyville and joined in the party that Pinkie Pie and Big Mac have been setting up. Turns out it was an art party, displaying some of the latest works of famous artist Caso Pi Stroke, a Unicorn Pony with a pallet and paintbrush for a Cutie Mark. He has a lavender coat and a pale azure mane and tail. And he always has on a navy beret. When he saw Princess Celestia attending the party, he was so ecstatic that he threw his arms around Pinkie Pie!

"Oh, Pinkie Pie!" he cried. "Thank you so much for this surprise! You have truly made my day!" Pinkie Pie turned to see Big Mac looking at one of the paintings and not noticing the two of them hugging.

"You're welcome, Mr. Stroke," she replied, "but I'll have to ask that you excuse me for a minute. I have a date." Caso gave her a knowing smile and let go of her.

"But of course, Pinkie," he replied. "I wouldn't want to keep your date waiting." Pinkie thanked him and headed over to Big Mac. The artist then turned to Princess Celestia who walked up to him.

"Ah, young love," he sighed. "Truly a great masterpiece of life if I do say so myself."

"I couldn't agree more," the Alicorn replied as they watched Pinkie joined Big Mac.

"Hey," she said to him. The red Pony turned to her and smiled when he saw her next to him.

"Howdy," he said, being his usual quiet self. She just smiled back at his adorable glance.

"So…" she asked, turning away with a slight blush, "enjoying the party, huh?"

"E-yup," he answered, taking a sip of his glass of punch. Pinkie then looked up at the painting he's looking at. It is of a vine covered with exotic butterflies grouped together to look like actual jungle flowers.

"Nice painting, isn't it?" Big Mac turned to the painting as well with a smile of impressiveness.

"So…any big plans for tomorrow?" Pinkie then asked, rubbing her front arm nervously.

"Nope," he answered. "Applejack asked that I…take tomorrow off…So…what 'bout _you_?"

"Huh?" she answered, looking up to see him looking at her now. "Oh, no; I'm taking some time off tomorrow off too. So I was thinking maybe…you and I…could…bake cupcakes together?" Big Mac smiled in reply.

"E-yup," he answered, "but on one condition." She tilted her head to the side with confusion.

"What's that?" Big Mac then brought his smiling face closer to her blushing one.

"That I be yer special somepony," he answered. Pinkie smiled back in reply.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." And with that, Big Mac sealed the deal with a kiss on her lips, which she then returned. Their friends who were with them saw what was going on.

"Aaawww…" Apple Bloom then turned to Applejack.

"Does this mean we might be gettin' Pinkie Pie fer a sister-in-law soon?" she asked. The boyfriends simply chuckled at the thought of it along with some confidence, but Spike just grimaced in reply.

"Eww…" Princess Celestia, meanwhile, smiled as she then brought out her red photo album. Turning to a blank page, she placed her horn on it and concentrated on a spell. On the page appeared a picture of Pinkie Pie and Big Mac setting up a party together. She then brought out a quill and wrote the title under it:

_Pinkie Pie's Sweet Surprise._


End file.
